Witches of Midguard
by Zephyr169
Summary: Loki loses his memories and is trapped on Midguard, and if that's not bad enough it's during the witch trials. Rated T because I'm paranoid. :)
1. Chapter 1

**okay I know I should be writing my other stories know but this popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone. So enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

_How could he be so mean? Why? What did I do to deserve that?_

The events happened a few hours ago yet they still caused me pain. I think back to Thor's face twisted in anger. As he brings his fist closer to my face.

_He hurt me. He wanted to hurt me._

That thought almost brought tears to my eyes but I willed them away. At age 15 I had finally stopped trying to get Odin's favor. Or so I thought. Even now the desire to please him, so that maybe he would love me as much as Thor, reared it's ugly head. I pushed it down and kept walking through the dark forest.

_No, he'll never love me the way he does Thor. I need to accept that__._

I think back to all that had gone wrong.

_**I was setting up a prank in Thor's room. I wanted to get back at him for every time he would barge into my chambers without knocking. I decided to set it up without magic this time since I was bored and wanted to DO something. I didn't want my room to be covered in paint so I had went to Thor's instead. I conjured a bucket of bright pink paint and set it up on top of Thor's bedroom door. Then I thought paint was too common, I needed to bump it up. So I conjured a bucket of chicken feathers. Stifling a laugh I climbed onto one of Thor's chairs and put the bucket of feathers up there. The balance was precarious and I had got it just right when the door flew open, smashing into me. I fell onto the floor and looked up to see the buckets of paint and feathers flying through the air. I covered my face as the paint drenched me, coloring me pink. I sat up and saw Thor with a few stray feathers covering him. There was a large frown on his face.**_

"_**Loki. What do you think your doing." He asked me his voice struggling to stay steady.**_ _**I looked at Thor my eyes wide. **_

_Why was he so mad? It was just a prank. And it didn't even work.** I thought bitterly.**_

_**Anger welled up inside me and I just got to my feet and started to push past Thor to go clean up. Instead of letting me by he grabbed my shoulders and threw me to the floor. **_

"_**Clean up your mess Loki." He said his eyes twinkling dangerously.**_

"_**And no magic! It's unbecoming for a prince to practice a woman's art." Thor added.**_

_**That set me off. We'd had this argument thousands of times but I was already angry my prank didn't work, Thor belittling my talents rubbed me the wrong way. I retrieved a wet cloth from Thor's private bathroom and started to clean to floor. When Thor looked away I used my magic to take every drop of paint in the area to suddenly appear on Thor, then the feathers floated over and coated him. I couldn't hold in the laugh as Thor turned to face me. He was a very angry pink chicken! My laughter didn't last long though. Thor charged me and my smile disappeared as I realized he wouldn't stop. I braced myself for the impact. Thor's hand found my collar and he slammed me into the wall without breaking stride. I saw Thor's hand fist and draw back and I squeezed my eyes shut as the blow connected with my temple. My head snapped to the side. I looked up at Thor as he dropped me to the ground. He took off down the hallway.**_

_He's going to father._

_**I jumped to my feet and ran to my room as fast as I could. I shoved the door open and threw myself to the floor. Slowly I took out the ancient book of magic. I quickly flipped through it till I found the right page. I read and reread the spell over and over till I knew it by heart. Stuffing the book underneath my bed I jumped to my feet and ran outside. I skirted guards and civilians alike. When I was safely in the forest I recited the spell and watched as the shadows shrouded me in a veil that even Heimdel couldn't penetrate. I was now invisible to anyone for as long as I wanted until I took it off or drained too much of my magic. Then I watched as the green sparkles shimmered around me as the surroundings changed.**_ _**Looking around I took changes in scenery. The sky was a dark blue and slowly turning black, the trees were tall and mangled. I could hear birds and crickets chirping.**_

_So this is what Midguard looks like._

_**I've been walking around Midguard since.**_

As the sky got darker stars started to come out. But they were different from the ones I would normally see in Asgard. They were farther away and less inviting. I continue to walk around the forest and I soon see a bright light in the distance. I quicken my pace and make my way towards what I make out to be a village. I turn when I hear a low growl behind me. I take in the large claws and brown shaggy fur, my eyes travel up to meet the two black beady eyes filled with huger. I watch as the large arm with four inch long claws rises and slash down towards me. There's a pain in my side as I'm thrown across the clearing. Flying through the air I look over and see a young girl fighting off the bear with a long spear. She turns and I see her two large eyes. One was an emerald green while the other was an aqua blue. There was a sharp pain in the back of my head and everything went black.

When I awoke my eyes wouldn't focus. I searched my surroundings looking for something I would recognize. I was seeing double and my head was pounding. I slowly sit up and look around once more. I can make out the shape of a person sitting next to me.

"It's okay, you hit your head. You should be fine though. How are you feeling?" The voice is gentle, young and feminine.

"Where am I? What happened?" I ask the girl sitting next to me.

"My village. A bear was about to kill you. I pushed you out of the way and you hit your head on a rock." She told me.

"What's your name." She asked when I said nothing. I opened my mouth to answer her. It was an easy question. Yet I couldn't find the answer. I closed my open mouth and looked at her. Her eyes widened and she confirmed my fears.

"You must have hit your head very hard if you can't remember." Then after a pause she says almost like she's talking to a new pet.

"Well then we should give you a new one." I look at her still trying to clear my swaying vision.

"Okay what do you like better out of these." She said then started spouting names. I shook my head to tell her I didn't like them.

"Hmmm. Well how about. . . . Lucas." She said as if it was obvious. I thought for a moment, then nodded my consent.

"So I am Lucas, what's your name?" I ask her.

"I'm Sardonis." she tells me and shakes my hand. My vision clears and the first thing I see are her bright green and blue eyes.

"I like your eyes." I said without thinking.

_Why did I say that! WHY!_

I covered my mouth and looked down my face on fire. She only laughed and pulled my head up to look at her again. She stares into my eyes for a minuet.

"I like yours too." She said then got up and beckoned me to follow her.

I stood up and walked over to the door. Sardonis points outside towards another mud and straw hut.

"Here comes the hunting party. They were after the bear that attacked you." she told me.

A group of ten men came from around the corner of the hut carrying a large bear carcass. They went across the village to another hut and disappeared inside. Sardonis pokes me and tells me to follow her. We run out of the hut and I follow her into the forest.

"Where are we going?" I ask her once she stops running.

Sardonis doesn't answer and turns to me covering my mouth putting a thin finger to her lips.

_Be quiet. Got it. Why?_

She creeps over to the edge of the trees. Past the tree line there's a large kingdom. Horses drawing carriages on cobbled streets. Knights patrolling down them, holding long spears and dressed in shining armor.

"We aren't supposed to go to the city. So keep quiet and let me do the talking. Okay?" She asked me as she digs around in the leaves.

I nod and watch as she finds a box which she opens to reveal clean fancy clothes. She starts pulling out two tunics and two pairs of dark brown pants.

"Here." she says throwing the green tunic and a pair of pants at me.

I turned around and walked behind a tree to change out of my mud covered clothes. When I came back Sardonis was putting on a pair of leather shoes. I look down and see I'm already wearing mine.

_But where did mine come from?_

"Come on Lucas!" She said as she ran down the hill.

Following Sardonis down the hill I saw a carriage with a cage on the back. There were four women inside crying and screaming. The crowd was throwing rotten food at them and yelling angry words.

"Whats going on?" I asked Sardonis when we were hidden behind a stone wall.

"They're being accused of witchcraft. What's sad is the fact that most of them aren't even witches. If people don't like someone they accuse them of being a witch and get to see them burned at the stake. It's terrible." She tells me, tears in her eyes.

I look back at the city and see the cage disappear down the street, unseeable from this angle. The echo's of the forlorn screams bouncing around the kingdom.

"Come on. Now's our chance." Sardonis nudges me and takes off heading towards the street.

The towns people were still watching as the cage went down the road. We jumped the small cobbled wall and started walking in the opposite direction of the cage, trying to distance ourselves from the screams of the unfortunate. We walked briskly till we reached the center of the city. The screams still echoing in my head I turned to face Sardonis who looked like she was going to puke.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked her.

"Ya. I'm fine. I was just remembering my mother. She was taken little more than a month ago. She was accused of being a witch and I was forced to watch her be burned at the stake." Sardonis's eyes were full of tears as we continued walking.

The streets started to get more condensed with people rushing to get somewhere but I paid them no mind I was worried about Sardonis. We walked in silence and I tried to comfort her with my presence. I wanted to make her smile.

_Tricks. Tricks always make people happy. _I thought to myself.

"Hey, do you like magic?" I asked her.

Sardonis turned to me surprise written on her face. Slowly she nods as if it was a trick question.

"Then follow me and watch this." I smirked at her and I saw the corners of her mouth twitch up in happiness.

I found a guard dressed in bright silver armor dozing off next to a shop. He was siting on a bench next to the wall and his helmet was down covering his eyes, shielding them from the sun.

_Perfect._

I motioned for Sardonis to stay put and walked over to the soldier. I waved my hand in front of his face a smirked when I saw that he didn't stir. Looking around I made sure no one was paying me any mind as I waved my hands and mumbled words that just popped into my head. I smiled as I saw a large bag of flower materialize over the guards head. I made a snipping motion with my fingers a jumped back as the bottom of the bag was sliced open and spilled its contents onto the ground and guard. I ran back to Sardonis who was laughing so hard she was crying. The guard stood up covered in a layer of powdered white, his armor no longer shiny, and he ran around coughing and gagging. I couldn't stop laughing as I watched the guard fall on the ground trying to take off his helmet. When he finally succeeded he tried to brush off the flour in vain only able to make streaks and scratch his once immaculate armor. He whirled around yelling at the citizens who were laughing just as hard as we were.

"Who! Who did this!? Were is the witch!" He yelled.

That shut everyone up. No one would laugh if they would be called a witch.

_It was just a small prank. That's hardly anything to get worked up over._

Sardonis pulled me away and we continued walking down another cobbled street.

"So, your a witch?" She asks when no one is in ear shot.

"I, I don't know. I guess. The words just popped into my head. I just wanted to make you laugh." I told her.

_What if I was a witch? Would she turn me in? No. Why would she?_

I was distracted from my thoughts when Sardonis tugged on my sleeve whispering 'This way' as she pulled me down a dark ally. When we reached the other side she ran over to the wall and jumped making a dash for the tree line. Following at her heels we reached the safety of the tree line.

"So what else can you do?" She asked me, her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Hmm. Well, I don't know. Lets see." I thought for a few minuets and smiled at her.

Waving my hands I whispered words I would have never thought existed. Suddenly there was an exact replica of Sardonis and I walking through the forest towards us. I heard her laugh and looked back at her. She looked so happy. I waved my hand and the illusions disappeared. I opened my palm and created a simple flame. Sardonis's eyes went wide as she looked at it and slowly she reached out to touch it. I muttered a few more words so that it wouldn't burn her and let her hold the tiny flame in her hands. As the sky grew darker around us we decided to head back to the village. But before we could even change our clothes, there was a deep voice behind us.

"I knew there were witches."

* * *

**So? How was it? I'll continue it if you review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay heres chapter 2, it is now a three shot. Sorry. I know I have other stories to write as well but this wouldn't leave me alone, so Enjoy! ^-^

* * *

Chapter 2  
Loki's POV  
"I knew there were witches."  
My eyes went wide as I heard the gravely voice behind me. Turning my head I looked at the man who was crouched behind the bush. His usually silver armor was dusty and scratched covered in a thin layer of flour.  
_It was the guard from the street, he followed us._  
I exchanged a worried glance with Sardonis and was met with only fear filled eyes. I looked back at the guard who stands up to his full height and motions with his shiny gloved hands to come to him. I hold up my hand to keep Sardonis from moving. I stand barely daring to breath as the two illusions I just conjured walked from where we were standing to just out of reach of the guard. Slowly I make my way back to Sardonis and we back away through the forest.  
SNAP!  
I looked down and saw a small branch that had been covered by the soggy autumn leaves broken in half by Sardonis's foot. My concentration slipped as I started to panic, the illusions wavered for only a second, the invisibility faltered for just as long. With a cry of out rage the guard leapt to his feet and charged the spot where we both stood, barreling through the illusions to do so.  
Turing and shoving Sardonis to the right we ran for the creak. I waved my hands and spoke in languages I didn't remember, watching in amazement as sparks shot from my palms and set the forest ablaze. I could hear the guard's footsteps rapidly closing in. I waved my hand as we passed an overhang with boulders balanced precariously on the edge. There was a cry of outrage behind us at the sound of seven loud, earth shuddering thumps. I smirked at the thought of the guard stuck on the other side of the cliff. My hopes were dashed as I heard more shouts from the river rushing towards us. I reached for the magic inside to figure out a way out of this but gasped when I realized there was nothing there. I couldn't access my magic. Sardonis looks at me with fear filled eyes and I shake my head.  
"It's gone. I don't know what to do." I whispered.  
She surprised me by pulling me into a hug and whispering back the words, 'We'll make it.'  
As she pulled away I saw guards running at us, bringing ropes and chains with them. I look back at Sardonis who refused to look at anything other than me. I smiled reassuringly back at her.  
_I wont let you die._  
Then we were seized by unforgiving hands. People who cared not what pain they inflicted upon us. Chains and ropes were rapidly used to bind us to large stones that weighed twice as much as we did. I looked around and saw the guard who had found and chased us right into a trap. I wanted to wipe that malicious smirk right off his face. Power welled up inside me, churning like the river we were about to be thrown into. I reached inside and found a small portion of my magic had regenerated. I smiled and braced for impact as I felt my body fly through the air. The cold temperature of the water had me gasping and my air left my lungs. There was another splash and the water grew murky and clouded. I slowly dragged the boulder over to were I knew Sardonis would be. She sat there struggling against her bindings, bubbles of valuable air escaping. I grabbed her shoulders and she stopped her futile efforts to get free. I waved my hands and conjured a small bubble of air for us to breath. When we stuck our heads in both of us were gasping in relief.  
"I thought you said your magic was gone?" Sardonis asked with betrayal entering her gaze.  
"It was, I reached and I couldn't find any. Then when I checked again I had just enough to conjure two items. This bubble of unlimited air, and this." I told her holing up a small dagger.  
Sardonis's eyes widen in shock then relief. She smiles at me and I smirk back.  
"Wait here." I said, diving back in to the water and using the knife to slice through my and her bindings.  
All that was left were the chains. I fiddled with Sardonis's till they untangled and she was no longer tied down. She swam over to me and as I took a gulp of air she untangled my chains. When we were both free, we swam down the stream till our bodies were numb and fatigue weighed us down. Slowly I dragged myself up the bank and turning to help Sardonis out of the river, I saw the guards rushing over to us. Sardonis drags her body up the bank. When she catches sight of the men running towards us she lets out a small sigh and falls limp on the bank. I rush over to her. She wasn't breathing and I couldn't feel a pulse. My eyes widened and I could feel the tears threatening to spill. I was viciously grabbed from behind and I cried out as I lost my hold on Sardonis. I watched as they dragged her body up from the bank and checked for a pulse. I felt my heart skip a beat as they shook their heads and dropped her on the ground. I couldn't move and let them start to drag me away. One of the guards walked over to the unmoving body and kicked her. Anger flared up and I wrenched myself free of the guards. I ran towards the man who had picked up Sardonis. I flung myself at him as he let the body of my friend fly. I barreled into him sending his bulk into the river. I ran to the edge of the river and grabbed Sardonis's body before it could sink farther into the dark depths. I pulled her into my lap and hold her limp form, finally letting the tears fall. I cradled her unmoving body trying to warm her and wake her up.  
_Come on. You can't be dead. You promised me we would make it. Together. You can't die. Please._  
I couldn't see, my body shook with pain and sorrow.  
_This isn't real. It's all another bad dream. I'll wake up and find that she never existed, that it was all a figment of my imagination. I'll go to mother and father and tell them of how brave she was. I'll tell Thor about her strength and agility. They'll all be precious memories. Even if it wasn't real. She was real to me._  
I tried to hold back the sobs and didn't open my eyes. A cold hand touched my face, wiping the tears and water that dripped from my hair.  
"Lucas." A hollow voice broke through my thoughts and I opened my eyes to see a green and a blue pair of eyes staring at me with confusion and concern. My eyes widened and my heart sped up.  
"Your alive." Was all I could say.  
"Yes. But not for long." She said with a frown.  
"What?" I looked at her shocked.  
Sardonis pointed out towards the guards that were closing in.  
"That's what I meant. They're going to burn us at the stake now. We survived the river, but not the fire." I nod and smile at her.  
"We'll make it. We won't die. I promise you." I told her.  
"Don't. Don't make promises that you might not be able to keep, for they'll become lies." Then we were ripped apart and dragged to the wooden cart.  
"Then I won't let it become a lie." Was all I said.

* * *

I know, sad. But I hope you liked it. Sorry it was so short but I will try to update again soon. PLEASE REVEIW! ^-^


End file.
